CUANDO EL PRIMER AMOR ES MUTUO
by kakawil-hatake
Summary: Kakashi es nuevo en la prepa y empieza un noviazgo con Sakura,ellos no se aman pero que pasara cuando los celos salgan a flote por parte de los dos y que harán Anko y Sasori para impedirlo, habrá Uchihas implicados? pasen y descubranlo.


Bueno este es mi primer fic así que soy nuevecita en esto… como la ven? Jajaja.

De veras espero les guste y disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía.

De una vez les digo que yo no sé nada de cuando poner el -chan,-sama o –sempai….mmm si acaso el -sensei así que ustedes imagínenselo en los nombres donde deberían ir esos.

Eh también, esta historia va a ser en un mundo alterno. Las personalidades van a estar algo diferentes…pero ya se darán cuenta de cómo son cuando lo lean.

Es un KAKASAKU me encanta.

Naruto y todo su mundo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, incluyendo a Kakashi por que si fuera mío ya le hubiera hecho …uff..

Espero les guste ….AHHH….este capítulo es…digamos que del punto de vista de Kakashi.

.

**Una hermosa sonrisa**

" _Umm…que linda sonrisa " _–pensaba un apuesto peligris al divisar una hermosa sonrisa ,que aunque la veía algo distorsionada, le provocaba un no sé que en el estomago.

Justo cuando subía su mirada para ver a la dueña de esa sonrisa ,si, por que era más que obvio que esa pequeña boca y ésos suaves y sonrosados labios eran de una mujer, sintió como le daban unas palmadas en la mejilla izquierda haciéndolo despertar, sin poder divisar completamente aquel rostro.

Umm –abrió su ojo derecho lentamente – que es tan importante como para que te molestes en despertarme? – dijo con tono burlón, a la vez que se tallaba perezosamente el ojo izquierdo.

Kakashi –suspiro – hoy es tu primer día en la preparatoria Konoha y tienes que llegar temprano para que le entregues los papeles que faltan a la directora par…-no terminó de hablar pues Kakashi se tapó la cabeza con la colcha.

Por que mejor no vas tú y yo me quedo a dormir – dijo adormilado bajo la colcha – así cuando vuelvas me cuentas como te fue.

Óyeme maleducado, a mí nadie me da órdenes, ni tú ni nad… – fue interrumpido por una voz que le hablaba desde el piso de abajo.

Sakumo – gritó una voz femenina – apúrense que tú acompañaras a Kakashi con la directora, quedó claro.

Si querida ya vamos no te preocupes…yo lo acompaño – dijo con resignación y pesar.

Mandilón – susurró Kakashi, mientras se le escapaba una risita.

Sakumo desprendía un aura asesina, mas no dijo nada y simplemente salió del cuarto para volver rápidamente con una jarra con agua y ágilmente le quito la colcha de la cabeza al peligris ,que ya estaba medio dormido, y se la vació en la cabeza.

El peligris abrió los ojos de golpe y brincó de la cama parándose frente a su padre – que molesto – musitó mientras aventaba chipas de los ojos.

Es que, como que está haciendo calor, no? –dijo burlón mientras miraba el cabello empapado sobre la cara de su hijo, que temblaba de frio…no por nada había tomado el agua del refrigerador.

QUE ESPERAN, SI NO BAJAN ADIOS LIBRITOS EDUCATIVOS –gritó una furiosa voz femenina desde abajo, haciendo que a ambos peli grises les recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Mis icha icha –susurraron al unísono ambos peli grises mirándose horrorizados.

Ya vamos Yuki –gritó Sakumo algo temeroso – cámbiate rápido, yo la distraigo –murmuró mientras salía algo apurado por la puerta.

Kakashi prácticamente corrió a su closet en busca del uniforme escolar que días antes le habían obligado a comprar para ir a esa odiosa preparatoria, si, odiosa, fastidiosa, problemática y aburrida prepa. Rápidamente se puso el uniforme, los zapatos y se dio una mirada en el espejo, su cabello estaba completamente mojado cortesía de su padre y algo enmarañado pero como a todo hombre le valió gorro y simplemente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro mojando todo de agua y cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo sonrió de lado, ya que la verdad se miraba muy bien.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras pues no quería que nada malo les sucediera a sus preciados icha icha. Se dirigió a la cocina y miró un par de tostadas con mermelada sobre el comedor junto a un vaso de licuado – "_para quien serán"_ –simplemente se encogió de hombros y acabó con el desayuno en tiempo record.

Aborasado – Sakumo iba entrando a la cocina – vámonos, tu mama ya se fue al trabajo – ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Umm –fue todo lo que dijo y ambos salieron de la casa.

&&/&&Cambio de escenario*+*

Ambos entraron por la imponente puerta de la preparatoria Konoha, la más prestigiosa de todo Japón, cabe decir que también la más cara a la que solo iba la crema y nata del país.

Se adentraron un poco más en la prepa dejándoles ver a un montonal de alumnos y alumnas, los varones de primer grado llevaban zapatos negros ,pantalón negro ,camisa blanca y para los que eran friolentos pues llevaban un saco color kaki ;las mujeres llevaban zapatos negros, calcetas blancas debajo de las rodillas ,una falda a cuadros rosas y negros ,una blusa blanca y el saco era igual pero en estilo femenino (el saco es igual para los tres grados ).

Los de segundo solo cambiaban a camisa verde clarito y las mujeres a faldas con cuadros verdes y negros. Los de tercero tenían camisa azul celeste y las féminas, faldas azul con negro.

El par se dirigió rumbo a la dirección, aunque con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver los corazoncitos en los ojos de todas las chicas al ver a Kakashi y de todas las maestras al ver a Sakumo.

Entraron ´tranquilamente´ a la recepción después de huir de una horda de mujeres y preguntaron por la directora Tsunade a la secretaria, una tal Shizune, esta los hizo pasar, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de ´te compadezco, iré a tu funeral´.

Buenos días –saludaron al pararse frente a ella –aquí están los papeles faltantes –le entregó un sobre – el es mi hijo Hatake Kakashi.

Umm…buenos días supongo –dijo con una voz y mirada aburrida, haciendo que a Tsunade le saliera una venita en la frente.

Buenos días…veo que no vienes con muchos ánimos de estar aquí cierto? –dijo con tono burlón la rubia.

Umm…preferiría estar en mi cama durmiendo, no creo que aquí aprenda nada nuevo –dijo examinando la oficina con ojo crítico y haciendo que la venita en la frente de la mandamás se hiciera más notoria.

Mira mocoso engreído, esta es la preparatoria más prestigiosa de todo el país, debería ser un privilegio para ti estar aq… – no terminó de hablar pues fue interrumpida por el chico.

Si, si, debería ser un privilegio para mi, total no me queda de otra, ya me puedo ir? –dijo con su mirada serena mientras que su padre soltaba un largo suspiro de resignación por la actitud de su hijo.

Argh…que les vaya bien y no vuelvan –comentó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Ambos dieron la vuelta sin decir nada y salieron a la recepción donde se encontraron con Shizune.

Veo que salieron vivos –masculló mientras reía nerviosa –ten aquí está tu horario, deberías apurarte porque las clases ya empezaron –mencionó mientras le extendía una hoja.

Umm… – ´contesto´ mientras tomaba la hoja. Ambos salieron después de despedirse, bueno más bien después de que Sakumo se despidió porque el otro peliplata aunque no lo aparentaba andaba con un humor de perros.

Kakashi ya me voy, espero y no te suicides en tu primer día de clases –dijo el mayor con tono burlón – o te enamores –se escuchó una sonora carcajada.

Umm... – el peligris puso cara de total fastidio mientras daba vuelta y caminaba dentro de las instalaciones en busca de su salón –tenía que decir una de sus incoherencias "_o tal vez no, porque yo Hatake Kakashi nunca he tenido novia"_ –suspiro – "_es sólo que esas chicas no me llaman la atención como para hacerlas mi novia,_ _la tendré cuando haya alguien que me interese"_

Se paró enfrente del aula que tenía un gran 1o A en la puerta y tocó un par de veces – pase – se escuchó una voz grave desde adentro. El peligris pasó como Pedro por su casa y se dirigió hasta el escritorio del profesor.

Umm…buenos días soy alumno de nuevo ingreso y me tocó en este salón – contó algo aburrido el peligris.

Será algo difícil que te incorpores al ritmo de la clase – el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros haciendo que al profesor se le hinchara una vena en la frente – veo que bienes muy animado, bueno yo soy el profesor Orochimaru y la materia que imparto es algebra, la mas difícil.

Umm…ya me puedo sentar – murmuró haciendo que al profe le saliera otra venita en la frente y que todo el salón se carcajeara.

Primero preséntate y responde las preguntas que te planteen tus compañeros.

Umm…soy Hatake Kakashi y… es todo lo que les puedo decir.

Tienes novia ?– preguntó una chica de cabello castaño con destellos purpuras y de ojos cafés.

Suspiro – no – contó despreocupadamente mientras a todas las chicas les brotaba un aura brillante.

De qué escuela vienes? – preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

De una que tenia alumnos, maestros y esas cosas por el estilo – dijo burlonamente.

Una gran carcajada – este tipo me cae bien, presiento que seremos amigos, mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki – dijo el rubio haciendo pose cool y el símbolo de amor y paz junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Umm…tal vez –susurró mientras sonreía de lado haciendo que a todas las féminas se les escapara un suspiro.

Siéntate – murmuró Orochimaru completamente fastidiado. El peligris como todo niño bueno fue y se sentó al final del salón ignorando las miradas de amor de las chicas y de envidia de los chicos a excepción de Naruto que lo miraba como si fuera su héroe. Se sentó y cerró sus ojos descansando después de haber sido despertado con una jarra de agua helada.

Después de un rato escuchó como si dejaran caer un enorme libro en su mesa banco pero decidió ignorarlo, entonces escuchó un gruñido pero tampoco le tomó importancia hasta que – oye escuincle serías tan ´amable´ de no dormirte en mi clase.

Umm…pero tengo sueño – musitó mientras abría los ojos perezosamente.

Chamaco este, vete por un reporte ahora mismo…vas entrando y ya metiéndote en problemas conmigo – el peliplata simplemente suspiro y se levanto, ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir el maestro habló – Hatake sabes qué? si contestas la ecuación del pizarrón correctamente te la perdono, aunque como no le pusiste atención no c… - el casi-reptil fue interrumpido por el adonis peligris.

De acuerdo – se dirigió al pizarrón y resolvió la ecuación como si fuera una simple suma – listo….ahh y por cierto el ejemplo que usted puso está mal – borro unos cuantos números y puso otros – así va – murmuró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Pero como – tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, rápidamente saco su calculadora y se llevó la sorpresa y vergüenza de su vida – es verdad, me equivoque.

Uuuu…no que pues profe, no que muy acá – decía un chico que parecía perro – mejor que nos de clases el Hatake – dijo mientras lo miraba burlón a la vez que el maestro lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Umm…lo de ser maestro no es mi estilo – pasó a un lado de la serpiente mientras lo miraba con superioridad y tomó asiento. Orochimaru camino indignado al pizarrón, puso algunos ejercicios y se sentó enfurruñado en el escritorio dedicando algunas maldiciones a cierto peliplata.

Las diversas clases siguieron hasta que sonó el timbre del receso para almorzar.

Hola, como ya te había dicho soy Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras la chica que le había preguntado si tenía novia y el que parecía perro se ponían atrás de el – ella es Rin y el Kiba – señaló a cada uno respectivamente.

Hola – saludaron al unísono, aunque la chica tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Nosotros vamos a la cafetería, nos acompañas – dijo Rin con sus mejillas aun más rojas.

Umm…si – los cuatro salieron rumbo a la cafetería, Rin iba callada con un pequeño sonrojo mientras que Naruto y Kiba iban platicando de no sé qué cosas, en cuanto a Kakashi, el iba despreocupado pensando en las musarañas y en cierta hermosa sonrisa .

Raaaaaameeen! – gritó Naruto al entrar en la cafetería sacando de sus pensamientos al peligris y que todos dieran un pequeño salto asustados por tremendo grito, para después fulminar con la mirada al rubio que ni siquiera se inmutó – chicos hoy es día de ramen, corran o se acabará – y a una velocidad impresionante el rubio hiperactivo ya estaba comprando su vaso de sopa instantánea (el ramen sería como la sopa maruchan, no?). Kiba le siguió dejando solos a Kakashi y a Rin.

Umm…vamos – el peligris comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la castaña, que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos y un hilillo de baba en la comisura de la boca. Se pusieron atrás de sus amigos, al llegar su turno, el peligris solo compró un té de limón y Rin un emparedado.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una mesa vacía y se sentaron (n/a: Kakashi y Rin de un lado, Naruto y Kiba del otro ) comenzando a comer, cuando Kakashi se dispuso a tomar un poco de té y levanto la vista, se quedo estático mirando a la mesa de enfrente, en ella estaba una peli rosa con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, era idéntica a la de su sueño, incluso más bella ya que ahora podía ver el rostro de la chica y la verdad que era la primera mujer que le llamaba tanto la atención.

El rubio terminó con su plato de ramen de un solo sorbo-bocado dando un suspiro de satisfacción – estaba delicioso – canturreó, dándose un masaje en círculos en el estomago, pero se percató que Kakashi miraba algo detrás de él, así que volteo a ver en la misma dirección que él y se le formo una sonrisa picara al notar que miraba a esa hermosa peli rosa – tienes buen gusto pero…yo la voy a conquistar primero.

Umm – el peligris salió del hechizo y miró al rubio con una ceja en alto – a que te refieres?

A Sakura, la chica peli rosa que tanto miras, yo la conquistare ¡de veras! – exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No, ella va a ser mía – dijo Kiba con mirada retadora – la voy a traer suspirando por mí.

No creo ni que vaya a respirar cuando tu estés cerca, con ese olor a perro mojado que te cargas, ya te dije que no te bañes con Akamaru, de seguro ese perrito huele mejor que tú – replicó burlón, riéndose a carcajadas.

Cállate uzumaki, no huelo así porque me bañe con Akamaru, simplemente así es mi olor natural – comentó el Inuzuka nerviosamente.

Entonces si te bañas con tu mascota – dijo burlonamente el peligris – eso sí que es tener amor por los animales – todos en la mesa rieron ante la cara avergonzada e indignada de Kiba.

Este chico es genial, de veras – gritó Naruto a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, incluyendo los de la mesa de enfrente y por lo tanto una guapa peli rosa.

Kakashi se percató que con todo el alboroto la peli rosa había volteado, así que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se inclino levemente hacia adelante bajo la vista y la miro a través de sus largas y rizadas pestañas mientras le regalaba una seductora sonrisa de lado, la chica primero lo miró algo sorprendida, pero luego sonrió divertida mientras un brillo pícaro adornaba sus ojos.

Naruto miraba a uno y luego al otro rápidamente, enfrente, atrás, enfrente, atrás, peligris, peli rosa, peligris, peli rosa, Kakashi, Sakura, Kakashi, Sakura. Volteó tantas veces que sus ojos daban vueltas en espirales.

Ambos estaban perdidos y hechizados en la mirada del otro, pero la peli rosa desvió su mirada a un pelirrojo que la sacudía ligeramente del hombro y la miraba con el seño fruncido, después el pelirrojo posó su mirada en nuestro adonis peligris y la verdad es que si las miradas mataran, nuestro peligris ya estuviera en la entrada del cielo de los dioses, y entraría con privilegios como todo un sexy-dios-peliplata.

Kakashi simplemente sonrió con superioridad haciendo que el pelirrojo desprendiera un aura asesina. El peligris desvió su mirada a la peli rosa y miró como ésta se tapaba disimuladamente la sonrisa burlona en su boca mientras observaba divertida al chico pelirrojo.

Maldito suertudo – murmuró Naruto mirando al Hatake con los ojos entrecerrados – hoy es tu primer día y ya estas coqueteando con la chica más hermosa de la prepa y aparte de todo ella te sigue el rollo, esto es el colmo, yo que la conozco desde que éramos unos tiernos e inocentes pubertos nunca eh logrado que me sonría y me mire así – decía con un mar de lagrimas en los ojos y una burbujita de moco en la nariz.

Sip, ni siquiera yo, el sex simbol de la escuela –decía el cachorrito mientras hacía pose de chico malo – eh logrado eso – esto último lo decía con un aura depresiva mientras su ego guau-guau (imagínense los ladridos de los perritos) se rompía en mil pedazos.

Umm – musitó mientras miraba como la peli rosa trataba de tranquilizar al pelirrojo – _"lastima, tal parece que tiene novio…y uno muy celoso"_ – pensó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado – _"tal vez podría divert…" _– fue interrumpido por una estrepitosa voz que provenía de algún lugar de la cafetería.

Geniooo – volvía a gritar esa voz, la cual el peligris reconoció perfectamente, y por lo mismo abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido de ver a aquel morocho de cabello castaño correr entusiasmado hacia a él.

Obito – murmuró el Hatake levantándose de su asiento, el morocho le dio tremendo abrazo que casi caen los dos de espaldas – Umm…sigues igual de entusiasta y efusivo – comentó con un ligero tinte de molestia y diversión por ver a su amigo.

Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, eh estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar – mencionó irónicamente el chico mientras sus ojos negros como la noche estaban entrecerrados mirando resentido al peliplata.

Umm…de nada, ya sabes que yo siempre me preocupo – contó con un tono divertido y despreocupado haciendo que a su amigo y a los otros tres en la mesa les resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Sí, claro, como digas – dijo mientras lo miraba con la frente coloreada de azul (n/a: ya saben, al estilo anime).

Mmm…Kakashi, es de mala educación no presentar a un amigo – dijo Obito negando con la cabeza en forma de desaprobatoria.

Umm… – rodó los ojos – el es Obito Uchiha – menciono señalando con la mano a su amigo – Obito, ellos son Naruto uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka y Rin – dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno respectivamente.

Hola – respondieron todos al unísono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Así que eres un Uchiha – mencionó Naruto más en afirmación que en pregunta – es una familia muy respetada.

Así es, pero me da igual, eso del respeto no me importa mucho – musitó mientras hacia un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.

Será porque eres la oveja negra de tu familia, la razón por lo que no te importa? – preguntó con cierto toque de ironía.

Mmm – bufó molesto, pero le paso por un lado y se sentó en el asiento donde anteriormente estaba el peligris – hola, eres Rin cierto? – preguntó a la castaña con una sonrisa amigable y cálida.

Eh… si, mucho gusto, Obito – dijo levemente sonrojada por la sonrisa del morocho, aunque eso no evito que esbozara una sonrisa amable.

Ea, ea, uh, uh – empezaron a entonar Naruto y Kiba mientras Kakashi sonreía divertido.

Este… y_…"rayos y ahora que digo…ah ya se"_ todos van en el mismo salón, ah y también en primer grado – todos excepto Kakashi lo miraron sorprendidos como si fuera un sabio que todo lo sabe.

Como lo sabes, acaso eres psíquico…o nos estabas espiando, sí, eso debe ser, de veras – decía Naruto levantando un dedo acusador hacia el Uchiha y con una mirada inquisidora.

No, no, como crees…me di cuenta por el color de los uniformes – musitó mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

Ahh…ya me dio hambre – dijo Naruto mientras se escuchaba un desgarrador gruñido proveniente de su estómago. A todos les resbaló una gotita por la nuca ante la rapidez con la que cambiaba de tema el rubio.

Umm…ya que me quitaron mi asiento – estas palabras hicieron que al Uchiha se le escapara una sonrisa de superioridad – voy a ir a recorrer la escuela – suspiro – espero perderme y no entrar a clases – comento ilusionado el Hatake.

Eres un flojo Hatake – le recrimino Obito de forma reprobatoria mientras negaba con la cabeza al igual que los otros.

Umm_…"estos ya parece que hasta conspiran en mi contra, que bienvenida de primer día"_ – y sin más, Kakashi dio media vuelta y con pasos lentos y perezosos se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. Al estar a un par de pasos de la mesa en la que estaba la peli rosa, observó como el pelirrojo se disponía a pararse para luego volver asentarse lleno de dolor por tremendo pisotón que le propino la chica. El peligris miró a la chica y levanto una ceja, la chica también lo miro y en respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

El Hatake pasó a un lado de la mesa, embriagándose de un delicioso olor a cerezos, inhalo hondo grabando la fragancia en su mente para después dar un largo suspiro y así, sin más, fue hacia la puerta sin percatarse de los gruñidos de inconformidad de las chicas al verlo salir.

Caminó por el lugar sin prestar atención, lo único que le gustaba de esa preparatoria era la gran vegetación que tenía, había muchos árboles y flores. Avanzó un poco más y divisó las canchas de deporte, había un puñado de estudiantes jugando, caminado, platicando, etc., y del otro lado se encontraba un frondoso árbol que proporcionaba una gran sombra, sin pensárselo dos veces cruzó la explanada, esquivando ágilmente uno que otro balón de soccer y vóley bol, observó por un momento el árbol, era muy grande y el terreno era plano y con pasto – perfecto – el peligris se recostó sobre el pasto, acomodando sus manos detrás de la nuca como si fuesen una especie de almohada, flexionó una de sus piernas y la otra la dejo completamente estirada, cerro sus ojos lentamente y sintió como una corriente de aire fresco recorría su cuerpo, relajando al instante todos los músculos de su cuerpo, se dejó llevar sintiéndose en una profunda paz (n/a: ya saben como es Kakashi, le vale todo y se le borra el cassette, aunque lo que menos haya sea paz),poco a poco se quedó dormido sin siquiera importarle el hecho de haber escuchado el timbre que marcaba el final del receso.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, el peliplata sintió como lo sacudían del hombro, mas no le dio importancia y se volvió a relajar – oye, despiértate…que flojo, ándale que ya sonó el timbre de salida – murmuraba una voz femenina.

Umm… – Kakashi abrió lentamente un ojo, era una chica de tez blanca y algo pálida, su cabello era de color violeta y estaba recogido en una coleta, aunque varios mechones de cabello caían sobre su cara haciéndola ver bastante atractiva, sus ojos eran algo rasgados y de color gris, nariz afilada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Qué necesitas?

Hola dormilón, simplemente vengo a decirte que las clases ya terminaron, ya casi todos se fueron y como soy una buena samaritana vine a despertarte, no dudo que te hubieras quedado dormido otro rato si no te hablo – comentó algo pensativa.

Solo por eso? Mejor me hubieras dejado dormir – dijo con cierto reproche a la chica.

Mira malagradecido, te hice el favor de venir a levantarte porque si no te ibas a quedar encerrado en la escuela hasta mañana, así que por lo menos da las gracias – musitó con una pequeña vena en su frente.

No creo que me quede encerrado, además que no se supone que hay turno vespertino en esta prepa? – Murmuró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – podría haber salido después, cuando me despertara solo.

Mira chico, solo por hoy no habrá clases en la tarde por no sé qué cosas y los profesores también se van a ir así que creo que me merezco un gracias por salvarte, qué harías sin mi – masculló con aires de heroína, al peligris le salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

"_y esta loca que se cree 0.o, solo espero que no se quiera aprovechar de que me ´salvo´ y quiera pedirme una tontería, aunque no está nada mal"_– el peliplata observó a la chica de arriba abajo con su perezoso ojo (n/a: recuerdan que solo había abierto un ojo, pues aun no abre el otro ) haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco, y la verdad quien no lo haría con semejante hombre enfrente – _"creo que ya me está haciendo daño leer tanto icha icha"_ Umm…gracias, supongo – abrió su otro ojo y dio un largo bostezo, el cual tapo con su mano derecha por educación, para después levantarse con agilidad y elegancia – tengo que irme – se sacudió el uniforme y comenzó a caminar con un poco de pereza.

Espérame – gritó la peli violeta, tuvo que correr unos pocos metros ya que Kakashi avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Al alcanzar al peligris, camino junto a él en silencio y de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, esperanzada de que él la volteara a ver, cosa que no sucedió.

Al llegar a la salida, Kakashi y Anko se detuvieron para despedirse – muchas gracias por tu ayuda…Anko – musitó Kakashi con una sexy sonrisa, además de que pronuncio el nombre de la chica d manera seductora – adiós.

Anko solo asentía una y otra vez con la boca abierta, Kakashi se dio media vuelta y partió rumbo a su casa, dejando a una embobada peli violeta – este chico es… – suspiro de manera sonora – encantador.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Bueno pues espero les haya gustado…la verdad estuvo medio huaa, pero es el primer capítulo, así que todavía no empieza lo bueno ;D.

Dejen REVIEWS por favor : -}

Adiós y gracias para los que le hayan dado una oportunidad a este fic .

Viva el KAKASAKU*

I LOVE KAKASHI ;-)


End file.
